Total Smash Bros Island
by RetroKoopa
Summary: All 12 Super Smash Bros. characters from the very first Super Smash Bros. game compete for 1,000,000 coins in the Mushroom Kingdom! Peach is the host and what will happen on the island? Who will form alliances? Will there be any slop? Will Peach be the nicest host ever? Find out on Total Smash Bros. Island!
1. Super Smash Bros Kart

**Total Smash Bros. Island**

Princess Peach: Hello, everyone. I'm the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom herself, Princess Peach. I'll be hosting a new reality show called "Total Smash Bros. Island". Here's how it works, 12 Super Smash Bros. characters from only the first Brawl game will be competing for 1,000,000 coins. Each time a team competes in a challenge and wins, will get a reward, while the team that loses will have to vote off a team member. The last Smash Bros. character standing will win the coins. I will be hosting here… at my castle. Welcome to Total Smash Bros. Island.

Peach: Alright, let's meet our contestants. First up is Mario.

Mario: Hey, princess. Do they have any lasagna here?

Peach: You'll have to wait, Mario. We got to wait for the others.

Mario: I can wait.

Peach: Our next contestant is Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong: Nice to be here. I can't wait to get this game started! I'm all fired up!

Peach: That's wonderful, Donkey Kong. Go stand with Mario, please.

Donkey Kong: Okay.

Donkey Kong then glares at Mario, as he walks towards him. Mario then glares back at him.

Peach: Our next contestant is Link, all the way from Hyrule.

Link: Hey, Peach.

Link then looks behind Peach to see Donkey Kong and Mario glaring at each other.

Link: Why are they glaring at each other?

Peach: Oh. They're rivals.

Link: Oh, ok. I'll just go stand with them then.

Peach: Next is Samus Aran from the Metroid series.

Samus: Hi, Peach.

Peach: Hi, Samus.

Samus: Do you want me to go stand with the guys?

Peach: Go ahead. Our next contestant is Yoshi.

Yoshi: Hi, Peach. I can't wait for the fight for the million coins!

Peach: Good to hear, Yoshi. You can go stand with the guys over there.

Yoshi: Alright.

Yoshi then walks towards them.

Hey, guys. What's up?

Link: What's up right now is that Donkey Kong and Mario are continuing their rivalry, while Samus and I are enjoying the day.

Yoshi: Oh. Thanks for letting me know Link.

Link: You're welcome.

Peach: Our next contestant Kirby.

Kirby: Hi, Peach.

Peach: Hi, Kirby. I heard you can swallow pretty much anything, is that correct?

Kirby: That's right! Watch.

Kirby then swallows Donkey Kong and Mario.

Kirby: See.

Peach: That's great, Kirby. But it would be nice if you spit them back out.

Kirby: Alright.

Kirby then spits them both out.

Donkey Kong: Now I know how a meatball feels.

Mario: Hey, that's my famous line from the Super Mario World cartoon! You can't do that!

Donkey Kong: I can do whatever I want to do!

Peach: Boys, settle down!

Mario: Fine.

Peach: Next up is Fox McCloud from the Star Fox series.

Fox: Hey, Peach. Will the game be starting soon?

Peach: Soon. We still have 5 more contestants left to go.

Fox: Alright. I'll go and chat with them, then.

Peach: Go ahead.

Fox: Hey, guys!

Samus: Hey, Fox.

Fox: How are you doing, Samus?

Samus: I'm doing great, actually.

Fox: How are you doing, Kirby?

Kirby: I'm doing great. Are you excited for the battle for a million coins?

Fox: Heck, yeah, I am!

Fox: Hey, Link.

Link: Hi, Fox. How are you doing?

Fox: Great. How are you doing, Link?

Link: Great. But I don't think Mario and Donkey Kong are.

Fox: How come?

Link: Because they have a rivalry going on.

Fox: I see. It makes sense in the first Donkey Kong game.

Peach: Alright. Our next contestant is Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hi, Peach.

Peach: You're so cute, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Thanks, Peach. Everybody thinks so.

Peach: Are you strong, Pikachu?

Pikachu: Of course I'm strong. Watch.

Pikachu then uses Thunderbolt on a nearby Goomba.

Peach: Wow! You are strong. You can talk to the others, if you'd like.

Pikachu: Sure.

Yoshi: Hey, Pikachu.

Pikachu: Hi, Yoshi.

Mario: You know Pikachu, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Of course! I played Pokémon Red, Blue, Yellow, Stadium, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Stadium 2, Ruby, Sapphire, FireRed, LeafGreen, Emerald, Box Ruby and Sapphire, Colosseum, XD: Gale of Darkness, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, HeartGold, SoulSilver, Battle Revolution, My Pokémon Ranch, Black, White, Black 2 and White 2!

Link: He's a serious gamer and a Pokémon fan!

Peach: Alright, our next contestant is Luigi.

Mario: Oh, no. Not my brother!

Luigi: Hey, Peach. Hey, Mario!

Mario: I'm not happy anymore, now that you're here!

Luigi: Come on! So what if I ate all the spaghetti last night! I hadn't eaten for 4 hours that day!

Mario: You could have at least saved some for me!

Peach: Boys, please settle down.

Luigi: Ok.

Peach: Next up is another Pokémon… Jigglypuff!

Jigglypuff: Hi, Peach. Can I sing for you?

Peach: I don't know why you're asking, but okay.

Jigglypuff then uses Sing and soon, everyone is fast asleep.

Jigglypuff: Umm… guys? GUYS!

Donkey Kong: I'm awake! Why did you yell, Jigglypuff?

Jigglypuff: Because you guys fell asleep while I sang! I can't believe it always happens!

Peach: Sorry, Jigglypuff. I think the reason why everyone keeps falling asleep is because you're voice is soothing, like when someone sings a lullaby to a baby.

Jigglypuff: Oh! It all makes sense now!

Peach: Alright. Our next contestant is Ness from the Earthbound series.

Ness: Hey, guys. How do you like my lucky baseball bat? I'm gonna keep for the rest of the game, so I have good luck.

Link: Is he allowed to bring his "lucky" object with him?

Peach: Of course he's allowed. He can bring whatever he wants to the island.

Yoshi: Shoot! I forgot my DS at home!

Ness: You can live a few more weeks without your DS, Yoshi.

Yoshi: You're right.

Peach: There's just one last contestant left… Captain Falcon!

Donkey Kong: From the F-Zero series?

Peach: Yes.

Captain Falcon: Hi, guys. I'm guessing I'm the fastest one here, so just fork over the money, Peach.

Peach: No way, Captain Falcon! You have to win it fair and square!

Captain Falcon: Fine. Let's just get on with the competition!

Peach: Alright, before we can start the game, we need to split you guys up into 3 teams of 4.

Fox: I wonder what the team names are.

Peach: Our first team is The Big Brawlers! On the Big Brawlers are… Mario, Link, Kirby, and Jigglypuff.

Link: Cool! I'm on Mario's team!

Kirby: I get to be with Jigglypuff! I think we both look alike. We're both round, pink… but Jigglypuff has hair.

Peach: The next team is The Small Smackers! On the Small Smackers are… Donkey Kong, Yoshi, Pikachu and, Luigi.

Yoshi: I'm with Donkey Kong! Sweet!

Pikachu: Luigi's fine, I guess.

Peach: Our last team is The Mega Mashers! On the Mega Mashers are Samus, Fox, Ness and Captain Falcon.

Fox: My team is perfect! My guys are strong!

Peach: Okay, while I get the challenge ready, you guys go enjoy the food. Go inside the castle.

Everyone then enters the castle.

Kirby: Wow! There's chips, spaghetti, Pokémon food, bananas. This isn't slop at all.

Mario: The princess isn't rude, so she wouldn't give slop to us.

Donkey Kong: I guess we should eat this.

Everyone then quickly eats everything. Peach then enters the castle.

Peach: Hey, guys. How was the food?

Captain Falcon: Good. Is the challenge ready yet?

Peach: It is. But before we do that, I have to show you guys one more thing. Follow me.

Peach and the others exit the castle.

Peach: This is the confessional. You guys can release your thoughts to the world or to just get something off your chest.

Fox: I want to go first.

Fox then enters the confessional.

Fox: The food was great! I can't wait for the first challenge!

-ZZZZZZZZZ-

Samus: I hope I win the challenge for my team, so that I don't get voted out on the first episode.

-End of Confessions-

Peach: Alright, today's challenge is a go-kart race. First, you must build your team's go-kart. Then, one person from your team must race around Luigi Raceway 5 times. The first team to cross the finish line will win a reward, while the losing team must vote one of their team members off. Alright, get into your teams.

Everyone then got into their teams and were ready.

Peach: Alright. Ready, set…, GO!

Everyone then ran to the kart parts and started building.

Ness: Do any of you guys know how to build a go-kart?

Only Captain Falcon knew how to build one on Ness's team, Mario was the only one who knew how to on The Big Brawlers and Pikachu was the only one who didn't know how to on The Small Smackers.

-Confessional-

Ness: The Small Smackers have a huge advantage in this challenge! Three of them are Mario characters and they have racing games and only one on The Small Smackers doesn't know how to… and that's Pikachu from the Pokémon series!

-End of Confessions-

Yoshi: That's the last part! We're finished! Who's going to race?

Pikachu: I'll do it.

Yoshi: Alright, Pikachu. GO!

Pikachu then starts driving. The Big Brawlers then finish their go-kart.

Mario: Who'll drive?

Link: I'll give it a shot!

Mario: Then go, Link, go!

Link then starts driving. Samus then looks over to see that the other teams have finished and have started racing.

Samus: Come on, guys! We have to get on the track!

Captain Falcon: Done!

Ness: I'll drive.

Ness then starts driving.

Standings

1st: Pikachu

2nd: Link

3rd: Ness

Pikachu then drives into an item box.

Pikachu: A banana? What the heck do you use a banana for in racing?

Peach: You use it to slow down other drivers.

Pikachu: Sweet!

Pikachu then lays the banana peel near the finish line. But when Link and Ness cross the finish line, the banana peel still seems to be on the track.

Pikachu: Grrr! I thought my plan would work!

Link then appears to have a red shell and launches it towards Pikachu. Pikachu then spins out.

Link: Yes!

Pikachu: No!

Ness then runs into an item box and appears to have a green shell. He then launches it towards Link, but it misses.

Ness: Drat!

Link then crosses the finish line for Lap 3. So does Ness and Pikachu. The banana still appears to be on the track.

Standings

1st: Link

2nd: Ness

3rd: Pikachu

Link then runs into an item box and gets 3 bananas. Link then lays them on the track, causing both Ness and Pikachu to spin out.

Link then crosses the finish line for Lap 4, leaving Ness and Pikachu far behind.

Link then runs into another item box and gets a green shell and throws it behind.

Ness and Pikachu dodge the approaching shell and they both hit item boxes at the same time and each got a star. They each use it and go a lot faster than before and they both run into Link. Link then spins out and is now in last place. Soon, they reach the final lap and are neck and neck and neck.

They each hit an item box and they all get bananas and they all throw theirs ahead. They then approach the finish line and Link is a few inches left of the finish line, but spins out because of the banana and gets knocked off the track and into the grass. Ness then places first, with Pikachu in second place and Link in last place.

Peach: The Mega Mashers win! As a reward, you each get a go-kart!

The Mega Mashers then cheer about their victory and their prize.

Peach: The Small Smackers are second, so they don't have to vote off someone and they don't get a reward.

Donkey Kong: That's all right, it's as long as we don't have to vote.

Peach: Unfortunately, The Big Brawlers get last place, so they must vote someone off. I'll give The Big Brawlers a few minutes to decide.

The Big Brawlers then decide who to vote off, inside the castle.

Kirby: Hey, Jigglypuff.

Jigglypuff: Yeah, Kirby?

Kirby: You want to form an alliance.

Jigglypuff: Sure.

Kirby: Now, let's name the alliance.

Jigglypuff: How about "The Puffball Alliance"?

Kirby: That's a great name! Because we both look like puffballs!

Jigglypuff: Perfect, but who should we vote off?

Kirby: We should vote off Link, because he lost the challenge for us.

Jigglypuff: Sure.

Peach: Big Brawlers, meet me at the Podoboo Fire!

-At the Podoboo Fire-

Peach: Alright, in front of me, I have 3 stars. When I call your name, come up and claim your star. The contestant, who does not receive a star, must board The Bowser Boat and leave. The first star goes to… Kirby. Also… Jigglypuff. Mario and Link, one of you is leaving. The final star goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peach: Mario. Link, please go to The Bowser Boat.

Link: I knew I was leaving anyway. Bye, guys.

Link then enters The Bowser Boat and the boat takes off.

Peach: Well, with Link gone, what will happen? Will The Big Brawlers win or will they have to vote again? Find out next time on Total Smash Bros. Island!

Link: Make sure you review!


	2. Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard Search

Peach: Last time on Total Smash Bros. Island, 12 Super Smash Bros. characters from the first Smash Bros. game, came to the Mushroom Kingdom to compete for 1,000,000 coins. The first challenge was kart racing. They first had to build their kart and race 5 laps around Luigi Raceway. Ness won the challenge for his team, despite not being in a racing game. The Mega Mashers got go-karts as a reward, while The Big Brawlers had to face elimination. Kirby and Jigglypuff formed an alliance and Link took a ride on The Bowser Boat, being the first Super Smash Bros. character to be eliminated from the game. Who will be next to take a ride and will more alliances be formed? Find out now on Total Smash Bros. Island!

Captain Falcon: Alright, guys! The race will now begin! The race will be 3 laps long!

Samus, Ness and Fox were about to race on Luigi Raceway with their go-karts.

Captain: Ready, set, GO!

Samus and Ness got a rocket start, while Fox's go-kart spun out at the starting line.

Samus then hit an item box and got a banana. She placed it behind and it hits Ness. Fox then passes Ness. Fox then hits an item box and gets a red shell and launches it towards Samus. Samus then gets hit by the shell and Fox passes her.

Fox: See you, sucker!

Ness then hits an item box and gets three green shells and launches all of them at once towards Fox. However, Fox dodges all of them.

Fox: Work on your aim, Ness!

-Confessional-

Ness: Fox is starting to be rude. He called Samus a sucker and he said I need to work on my aim, like he was bragging!

-End of Confessions-

Standings

1st: Fox

2nd: Ness

3rd: Samus

Samus then starts to catch up to Ness to talk to him.

Samus: Hey, Ness. Let's take out Fox!

Ness: Got it!

Fox then hits an item box and gets three bananas and sets them behind him. Ness and Samus dodge them and they both hit item boxes. Ness got three red shells, while Samus got a star.

Samus: Let's combine our items together, Ness!

Ness: Alright, Samus! Special item! Triple Star Shells!

Samus then threw her star to Ness. Ness then combined the star with all three red shells. The shells then started to flash like Invincibility Mario and Ness launched them all towards Fox.

Fox: Those losers don't have a chance at winning this race.

The three star shells then came towards Fox. Fox then turned around to see the three flashing shells.

Fox: What the heck are those!

A large explosion occurred and Fox flew out of the raceway, leaving his go-kart on the track.

Samus: Nice job, Ness!

Ness: Thanks, Samus! I couldn't have done it without your star!

-Confessional-

Ness: Looks like Samus is going to be my ally for this game. I wonder if I can make an alliance with her!

-End of Confessions-

Standings

1st: Ness

2nd: Samus

Captain Falcon: Final lap!

Ness: Samus, I think you deserve to win this race! Go on ahead!

Samus: Really? Thanks, Ness!

Ness then stopped his go-kart. Samus then continued and eventually crossed the finish line.

Captain Falcon: Samus wins the race!

Ness: You did good out there, Samus.

Samus: Thanks, Ness. You did good as well.

Ness: Samus, I need to ask you something.

Samus: Sure, what is it?

Ness: Well, since you and I are friends, want to form an alliance with me?

Samus: I'd be happy to. Who are we going to vote off if we lose?

Ness: Well, I say we should eliminate Fox, because he was being a jerk during the race.

Samus: Agreed.

Peach then speaks through a megaphone.

Peach: Attention, brawlers! Report to the castle for breakfast!

Captain Falcon: It's about time! I'm starving!

The brawlers then arrive at the castle and go inside.

Peach: Today's breakfast is oatmeal and chocolate milk.

Donkey Kong: The oatmeal looks delicious.

Peach: Thanks. I made it myself.

Yoshi then eats his oatmeal whole.

Yoshi: The oatmeal's a little cold.

Pikachu: Don't worry, Yoshi. I can heat it up with my Thunderbolt attack.

Yoshi: But how are you going to heat up my oatmeal? It's inside my stomach.

Pikachu: First, open your mouth.

Yoshi then opens his mouth.

Pikachu: Next, put me in your stomach.

Yoshi then sticks out his tongue and puts Pikachu inside his stomach.

Pikachu: Finally, I use my Thunderbolt attack. But first you may want to put on some rubber gloves.

Yoshi: Ok.

Yoshi then puts on some rubber gloves.

Pikachu: Here I go!

Pikachu then uses his Thunderbolt attack to heat up Yoshi's oatmeal and exits Yoshi's stomach.

Yoshi: Thanks, Pikachu.

Yoshi: You're welcome.

Peach: Alright guys. It's time for the challenge.

Pikachu: But I didn't even get to finish my oatmeal.

Peach: Don't worry. You can eat it along the way.

Pikachu: Thanks, Peach.

Peach: You're welcome.

The brawlers and Peach arrive at Kongo Jungle.

Peach: Alright. Today's challenge is to reach Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. You must go through the Donkey Kong Country levels from back on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and finally reach Gang-Plank Galleon where you will find Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard. The first team to reach Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard wins invincibility and a reward! Oh, wait! Before we start the challenge, each of you will need parkas to wear in Gorilla Glacier, because it gets very chilly there and you each get snorkels to go through the Coral Capers, Clam City, Croctopus Chase and Poison Pond levels.

Luigi: Thanks, Peach.

Peach: You're welcome.

Ness then raises his hand.

Peach: Yes, Ness?

Ness: Where's Fox? We haven't seen him since the Triple Star Shell incident.

Peach: Whoops. I forgot to mention that. Fox is being medically treated at the Mushroom Kingdom Hospital and will recover in a couple of days. So, he is excused from this challenge and also, if the Mega Mashers lose this challenge, Fox will be immune from the vote.

Ness: Thanks for giving us the information, Peach.

Peach: You're welcome. Alright, take your marks, brawlers!

Everyone was then ready at the starting line.

Peach: Alright! In 3, 2, 1… GO!

Everyone then took off.

Mario: Alright, Kirby and Jigglypuff, looks like we start at Jungle Hijinxs.

Kirby: Alright, let's go!

Donkey: Okay, Small Smackers, I know the way through all of these levels. We should win easily.

Yoshi: I'm glad we have Donkey Kong on our team. He knows the way to his banana hoard.

Pikachu: Me too, Yoshi.

-ZZZZZZZZ-

Yoshi: I can't wait to ask Pikachu to make an alliance with me! I'm a huge Pokémon fan! I have a lot of Pokémon accessories at my home. I have Pokémon video games, Pokémon plush toys, Pokémon T-Shirts and all the Pokémon television series seasons on DVD.

-End of Confessions-

Samus then whispers in Ness' ear.

Samus: We can't afford to lose this challenge, Ness. If we do, we have to vote off Captain Falcon, instead of Fox because Fox is in the emergency room at the Mushroom Kingdom hospital.

Ness then agrees.

Ness: I wonder what the reward is. Maybe bananas or maybe it's Donkey Kong plush toys.

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Reptile Rumble

Small Smackers- Coral Capers

Mega Mashers- Reptile Rumble

Donkey Kong: Soon we'll be at Barrel Cannon Canyon, guys.

Yoshi: Hey, Pikachu. Want to form an alliance?

Pikachu: Sure, Yoshi. What should the alliance be called?

Yoshi: What about "The Oatmeal Alliance"?

Pikachu: We should we call ourselves that?

Yoshi: Because you heated up the oatmeal in my stomach, so that's why I came up with "The Oatmeal Alliance".

Pikachu: Sounds good, I guess.

Mario: Hey, Kirby. I have a strategy we could use.

Kirby: What is that strategy, Mario?

Mario: You could float and hold both me and Jigglypuff up in the air and get past all the levels quicker, that way we can win the reward.

Kirby: Sounds like a good idea.

Captain Falcon: Come on, guys. We're almost done this level.

Ness: I'm already exhausted. I can't believe all the other contestants can run very far, but me.

A few levels later…

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Forest Frenzy

Small Smackers- Tree Top Town

Mega Mashers- Millstone Mayhem

Kirby: Don't worry guys. We're way ahead of the other teams and besides, we're almost at Gorilla Glacier.

Jigglypuff: We're going to win the reward!

Captain Falcon: We're almost out of this level.

Captain Falcon then looks back and sees that Ness is not with him and Samus.

Captain Falcon: Hold on just an F-Zero flippin' second!

Captain Falcon then stops and Samus then stops too.

Captain Falcon: Where's Ness?

Samus: I don't know. Did he stop to catch his breath somewhere?

Captain Falcon: I don't know, Samus, but we have to go back and get Ness.

Samus: Alright, Captain Falcon.

Captain Falcon and Samus then turn around and go back.

Luigi: I haven't seen the Big Brawlers or the Mega Mashers in a while. I wonder where they are.

Donkey Kong: Maybe they're way behind us.

A few more levels later…

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Rope Bridge Rumble

Small Smackers- Croctopus Chase

Mega Mashers- Winky's Walkway

Kirby: Guys, I don't think I can float much longer. My arms and legs are getting tired.

Mario: Keep going just a little more, Kirby.

Kirby: Okay, Mario.

Captain Falcon and Samus are still looking for Ness and eventually find him.

Samus: There you are, Ness. We were looking all over for you.

Ness: I was really exhausted while we were going through Winky's Walkway, so I needed to stop somewhere to catch my breath.

Samus: You could have just told us, Ness.

Ness: Yeah, but you two were so far ahead of me, I couldn't even get the chance to tell you.

Captain Falcon: Alright, well we have a lot of lost time to make up, let's get moving!

Samus: Here, Ness, climb on top of my shoulders. I'll do the running and you just watch us win the challenge!

Ness then agrees and carries out Samus' plan.

Ness: Thanks, Samus.

Captain Falcon: Alright, let's move!

The Mega Mashers then continue the race.

Donkey Kong: We'll soon be at Torchlight Trouble. We're almost done, guys.

Luigi: Sweet! We'll be able to take a load off, soon.

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Elevator Antics

Small Smackers- Really Gnawty Rampage

Mega Mashers- Vulture Culture

Kirby: Okay, guys. I can't take it anymore.

Mario: Okay. 3, 2, 1 and… stop.

Kirby then lands onto the ground safely. So do Mario and Jigglypuff.

Kirby: I can't feel my legs anymore.

Captain Falcon: We're making up good progress, guys.

Samus: We're going to make an amazing comeback and win this thing!

Pikachu: Whoa! That's one giant beaver!

Yoshi: I'd say. That thing would fill my stomach so much, I'd explode.

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Elevator Antics

Small Smackers- Oil Drum Alley

Mega Mashers- Bumble B. Rumble

Samus: That's one big bee!

Captain Falcon: That's one big **queen** bee!

Mario: Done recovering yet Kirby?

Kirby: One more hour, Mario.

Mario: But then we won't make it and we'll be last place.

Kirby: You told me to keep going. It's your fault.

Mario: You're probably right.

Pikachu: Holy Krabby! We've gone through 26 levels and we're still not finished!

Donkey Kong: The whole Donkey Kong Country game was 40 levels long, so we've got 14 more levels left to do.

Luigi: 14! That's crazy!

Pikachu: I'd say.

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Elevator Antics

Small Smackers- Blackout Basement

Mega Mashers- Torchlight Trouble

Peach: It's been a long time, since the challenge started. I wonder when they'll get here. I'll just play some Donkey Kong to pass the time.

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Elevator Antics

Small Smackers- Loopy Lights

Mega Mashers- Poison Pond

Donkey Kong: We're so close to my banana hoard!

Luigi: It's about time we're almost there.

Kirby: Okay, I think I'm ready to continue.

Mario: Good. Let's go! We have a lot of ground to make up!

Areas Teams are Currently In

Big Brawlers- Tanked Up Trouble

Small Smackers- Gang-Plank Galleon

Mega Mashers- Misty Mine

Yoshi: Yes! We're finally here!

Peach: Well there you guys are.

Luigi: We did it!

Peach: Well, congratulations, Small Smackers. As a reward for winning the challenge, you get to choose between three games you each get to take home. You have a choice between Diddy Kong Racing for the Nintendo 64, Donkey Kong 64 for the Nintendo 64 or the classic arcade game, Donkey Kong!

Donkey Kong: I choose the Donkey Kong arcade game.

Yoshi: I'll choose Donkey Kong 64.

Luigi: Donkey Kong 64, please.

Pikachu: Donkey Kong 64.

Peach: Here you go guys.

Peach then throws Donkey Kong his Donkey Kong arcade game and Pikachu, Luigi and Yoshi their Donkey Kong 64 games.

Eventually, both the Big Brawlers and the Mega Mashers are neck and neck and racing towards Gang-Plank Galleon. Both teams running their hardest and are close to reaching Gang-Plank Galleon.

And…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peach: The Big Brawlers take second place and the Mega Mashers lose!

Mario: Yes! We're safe from elimination!

Peach: Mega Mashers, time to vote someone off and you cannot vote for Fox, since he is still in the Mushroom Kingdom hospital.

The Mega Mashers then vote.

-At the Podoboo Fire-

Peach: Alright, I have 2 stars. One of you will be going home tonight and leave on the Bowser Boat. When I call your name, come up and claim your star. The first star goes to… Samus. Who's this last star going to go to? Ness or Captain Falcon? The last star goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Peach: Ness.

Ness then claims his star.

Captain Falcon: What! I'm out? How can this be?

Captain Falcon then soon enters the Bowser Boat and the boat takes off.

Peach: Now that Captain Falcon is gone, who will win the next challenge? Will the Mega Mashers be safe next episode? Will the Big Brawlers actually get first place in a challenge? How will the alliances go next episode? Find out next time on Total Brawl Island!

Captain Falcon: Review. I still don't get how I got eliminated!


End file.
